ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Mana
Mana , also referred as Life Energy, Chakra, or Chi, is the name given to the life energy that is present in all living things and beings throughout the entire universe, introduced in What Are Little Girls Made Of?. In this same episode, it is explained that Anodites, a race of "energy beings", are sentient beings who are entirely comprised of mana a nd, likewise, are able to freely control and manipulate it to their every whim. Mana is the Anodites' very source of power,energy and strength. While it is incredibly strong and powerful, it is not invincible. Constructs made out of mana seem to have similar properties to either glass, light, or rope, depending on how it is used. In "What Are Little Girls Made Of?", Verdona Tennyson mentions how most of her corporeal descendants did not inherit "the spark", the catalyst that allows for the control and manipulation of raw mana. In the episode In Charm's Way, mana is also identified as the 'life blood' or 'substance' of magic. Characters like Hex and Charmcaster will spend their whole lives studying to fully master mana, where as someone like Gwen Tennyson, being born of mana, is literally "made of magic," in some sense of the word, and the power and ability to control and manipulate mana is an innate natural power and ability, and so comes naturally. According to Aggregor, the Geochelone Aerio race, Terraspin's race, is immune to Mana. It was confirmed by McDuffie that Geochelone Aerios could learn how to use magic. List of known users: *Gwen Tennyson *Verdona Tennyson *Charmcaster *Hex *Adwaita *Kevin Levin (Temporary) List of possible uses *'Magic: '''in ''Ben 10: Alien Force, it is implied that the magic constantly utilized by both fifteen-year-old Charmcaster and ten-year-old Gwen in the original series is actually derived from mana, and that highly skilled and gifted humans like Charmcaster are capable of harnessing it, (though obviously not at the same level as Anodites). A key difference is that this form of magic (or at least magical rituals) relies much more on the use of spoken incantations, spell books, charms and talismans, and even celestrial events, (like the full moon or a solar eclipse for particular rituals,) to achieve the desired magical and mystical effects the caster desires.In Where the Magic Happens it is comfirmed again that magic is derived from mana. *'Energy Control/Manipulation:' basically involves the numerous ways and uses of using pure pink-and-magenta-colored energy to create shields and force fields of varying shapes and sizes for protection and circular magenta shapes or globes that can be thrown to disable enemies. Beams of pink-magenta glowing energy that are generated from the user's hands can also be used to knock enemies back, ensnare them, or slice through objects with a slashing strike. In addition, platforms or stepping stones of magenta energy can be created and used to levitate the user and others in the air and to get to higher ground. *'Dowsing:' tracking of organic life through objects they have touched via their mana energy signature and find out what he or she is doing at the time. *'Reality-Warping (on a lesser scale than Alien X):' only shown by Verdona by fixing a broken glass at Gwen's house. Later she also magically teleports unusually rough and very sticky tape around Ben’s mouth, gagging him so that he could not speak. And she also repaired Gwen's house when it was destroyed with a mere snap of her fingers. This also shifts Ben and Kevin back to their Human forms. *'Spell-casting: '''highly gifted and skilled human or alien beings such as Gwen, Hex, and Charmcaster and Adwaita can literally cast magical and mystical spells derived from either mana or spoken incantations. Some, like Gwen (in "Ben 10: Alien Force") prefer to use direct mana-control-and-manipulation and cast spells nonverbally as opposed to spoken incantations. Others such as Hex and Charmcaster rely on magic itself and prefer to cast magical and mystical spells through spoken incantations and from magical artifacts, charms, talismans, and spell books. : ''Main Source: Spells Trivia *Mana is is concept found in many cultures under different names all having the idea of life force. The chinese call it chi, Indian call it Chakra in modern time the movie series Star Wars uses The Force , a similar concept. *In some RPG games mana is a the term of how much magic energy/points the caster have. *It has been seen (above in fact) that there are different forms of Mana that Gwen uses. The different types of forms are; Transparent-like, next is a glowing type, and the last is a sort of 'solid and thick' form. You can clearly see these different forms with the use of color and shadowing, it is just unknown what these different forms mean. *As shown in the captions on television, 'Mana' is spelled 'Manna' *Some wizards/witches in online games uses mana to cast spells Gallery Protect.jpg|A solid block of magenta-colored mana 1012558-picture 39 super.jpg|Magenta-and-fuchsia-colored mana blasts Gwen26.jpg|Transparent magenta-colored circular mana blasts Gwenanodite.jpg|Anodite of magenta-and-violet purple-colored mana IAEFmana.jpg|Pink-fuchsia-and-magenta-colored glowing mana Mana1.jpg|Bright magenta-and-pink glowing energized mana Manashield.jpg|Magenta-colored shield Gwenstronger.jpg|Greatly strengthened, amplified magenta magic/mana Magical gwen.jpg|Dowsing (via magic) Gwen266.jpg|Magenta-violet purple-colored mana Gwen anodite mid transformation.jpg|Mid-transformation into an Anodite Verdona True Form.png|Full-fledged Anodite alien Category:Magic Category:Anodites Category:Mana